In recent years, with improvement of controllability of electronic equipment and development of electronic technology, touch screen technology has been widely used in electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, notebook computers and the like. There have been a variety of technical directions appearing under the development of touch technology, such as resistance, capacitance, and electromagnetism, and the capacitive screen with low cost and excellent user experience has become a mainstream product.